


[Podfic] He Was A Lonely Ghost by zjofierose

by taikodragon



Series: The Lonely Ghosts Remix [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Astral Projection, Depression, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, but I promise it's there, separated, the Sheith is subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: "He was a lonely ghost, uttering a truth that nobody would ever hear. But so long as he uttered it, in some obscure way the continuity was not broken. It was not by making yourself heard but by staying sane that that you carried on the human heritage." - OrwellShiro is trapped in the astral plane.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: The Lonely Ghosts Remix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] He Was A Lonely Ghost by zjofierose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Was A Lonely Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822657) by [zjofierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose). 



> Thank you to [zjofierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose) for letting me podfic her work! Please go check out the rest of her fanfic works!
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/7kLB0zs)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/OBCK9A_V4eI)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [11.6mb/0:12:20]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q2gpigjbn63ngi6/He_Was_A_Lonely_Ghost_by_zjofierose_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [11.6mb/0:12:20]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1uxmzomzrhCBHMbcsDpkVModDTCR_UbGG)
  * Soundcloud:  




**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
